(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to travel trailers of the type towed by a car or truck and having extensible rooms.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior trailers have used a variety of expanding rooms or sections. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,509 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,910.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,509 an extensible trailer section is disclosed having movable side walls containing a pair of cantilevers which extend as the side walls move to support the room extension on the main body of the trailer.
Applicant's device has a movable room extension supported by overhead telescopically extensible support frames from which the room extension hangs. A self-contained drive assembly extends and retracts the room with respect to the trailer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,910 a platform for extensible rooms is disclosed consisting of a support structure which is positioned so that a room section can be rolled out and positioned to provide a flat floor transition between the main trailer and the room extension.
Applicant's trailer has a totally self-supporting extensible room driven by an overhead motor and threaded shaft assembly which allows the room to be extended or retracted without the need for secondary support means under the room extension.